User talk:Supremegogeta
Meeting's solution How about instead of having the meeting in the comment's,have it on the actual page.Just list what we have to do so we can read it at our own pace instead of what happened last time.Blalafoon sig if i do it for you, you will never learn how to do it and i know i have told you how to do it multiple times. plus all you have to do is copy it from DB wiki 06:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) allyou have to do is go to your user page and go to theurl (thing with http:\\) and type /sig and /sig2 17:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I am doing it Hey.I went to the meetings page and i am doing my job,It has not been a week yet,it has only been 6 days.Tomorrow i am supposed to change it because tomarrow will be one week.Blalafoon Ok Ok then.Oh and just to let you know,you sig doesn't work.Blalafoon I screwed up while posting a blog I made this post for a story on DB wiki and it doesn't appear to have cut and pasted properly. Can you fix it? Also comment on it. Thanks, SuperSaiyan09 Bad News I have really bad news. Yesterday at around 6:00 I went for a jog around my block wen i crashed down,I went to the emergency room after that and had x-rays and nothing bad happened.But right now it really hurts to walk,even with the walker my mom used to have.Right now I would say It takes me 10 minutes to get up from my couch,walk up the stairs and get to my computor.So I might not be that active on here for the next week or so.Sorry about the bad news.Blalafoon Well? Well,My knee feels like the tendons are twisted up all over,It is hard just to walk,but i can be on the wiki.lIt just takes me a long time to get to the computer,I can still edit.Blalafoon 21:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ok I want all my stories as a blog SuperSaiyan09 Stories as pages Are pages or blogs better? I only said blogs because I'm used to doing that on DB Wiki. Pages I'll do a page but hw would they leave comments? Is it going to happen Do you think that Raginggohan is ever going to make that poll thingy? Inactive ﻿ I am inactive because my mom took my computer.i will be inactive for a month then she will give it back. 21:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Can you? Do you know how to make a sig?i just need to know how to make one,please tell me how so i can finally make a sig for myself.Blalafoon Ok.Thanks anyway,if you ever find out let me know.Blalafoon You know,I think this wiki is slowly becoming inactive,Jeice!,Lssj4,CJL,Ultimate Goku,and supersaiyan09 have'nt been on for a while.Plus USSV is away for a month,Raginggohan will not be back for a while.It just seems that it is falling apart,mainly you and I have been the only one's active today,and yesterday was a sunday,only me and you,then a saturday only me and you.Do you think i should start inviting people i know from the noramal dragon ball wiki over here?Or should i just leave stuff as it is?Blalafoon 22:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work cool wikia! jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Upload? My computer doesn't let me upload stuff, I'm making a Porunga page. So can you upload some Porunga pics. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Supremegogeta/sig http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Supremegogeta/sig2 sorry Hate to brake this to you but when I try to get in and edit you sig page,it says i don't have permission to, just follow my instructions.If you already have both sig pages created,go to the dragonball wiki,and go to your sig page then copy the contents.Then come back to this wiki, go to your sig page,switch to source mode(right of the signature button) delete whatever you already have on that page and paste the contents of your sig.Make sure you hit the source button before hitting preview,or every file you took from the normal wiki will appear as it is,hit the preview button to see if everything worked out.And if it matches the sig on the dragonball wiki,save it and all the pages where you put your sig will refresh itself.If something messes up just let me know. 22:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You could? If you still have the pics from your sig on your comp,you can still do it.Just put the pictures where you want. 22:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) When you upload a picture for your sig,you have to switch the picture mode from thumbnail to it's fullsize.then add the photo. 22:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you have it Do you have microsoft office picture manager? 22:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure,but i need the pictures you want on your sig. 22:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I need your password in order to help you,and yes you can trust me,after i am done i will edit my talk page so that the password will not show.and i will not write it down.I sware by my privilages of being a beurocrat! 23:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Your new sig! Tell me what you think of your new sig Supremegogeta 23:55, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Not to be rude or anything but fictional character of the month was my job that you assigned me at the meeting's page,and second it has not been a month yet.Could you tell my why you changed the character? 01:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I can handle those duties,but that still doesn't tell me why you changed the fictional character of the month. 01:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh,ok its fine I lose track sometimes too.We all make mistakes 01:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you also tell jeenking and gotek and other members of the wiki that you will be leaving too.And just a hint,if you do not know all the user's names go to this link . Oh and on that link,I am right below you in rankings and then all the admin's and rollbackers follow.How strange that all the most important are always the highest. 02:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome for a blog about it than just messaging,and I will invite more over,I already tried Saiyan X,Dbz7,And TheDarkPrinceReturns!.But none of them seem like they want to come.Hope more people come and see your awesome wiki! 02:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok,well atleast Dbz7 can look forward to joining your new wiki after his grounding is done.as for TDPR he was last on december 27th.And i hope saiyanX can come,He was active about 3 days ago 02:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) And when you say achieve thos points,how long do they have.For me you game me 2 weeks,then 4.Do they have one as well?Just asking,Oh and i had some good idea's for pages,so i will add more! 02:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Talk to you later.GN 02:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude! I just want to know,why are you going to D.C. 21:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well i hope you will have a fun time on saturday! 21:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh and i invited the dragonball wiki user Spiritbomb over here,I just messaged him saying he is welcome and he accepted,he said he will get here either today or tommarow! 21:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey I`m here this is a sweet wiki! I`m posotive I can impress you! 22:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha Absoulutely! :D 22:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey haha I just realized I keep getting excited about this challenge, haha but I just realized I don`t have any idea what the challenge is?!? 23:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha SWEET! Thats like the best wiki prize ever haha well better get crackin! 23:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :D yeah thats a while lol 23:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you sorry to ask this,but can you finish my majin buu page.I have to go to church and if i don't stop know I will be late.So try and finish this,if you can't i will get back around 8:00(if you are in central time zone,which you should be since you live in kentucky)see ya then. 22:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You Live in Kentucky Thats far away from where I live. I live in Virginia. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 22:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) What? What does Kentucky have to do with Hillbellies? Can you tell me a gold badge. Because I can't find a page with only badges It said only administrators and all that other stuff can go on that page. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 23:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but can you put down a gold badge on the Badge page. I can't I can't add pictures I don't know why but I can't so I can't have a picture for my avatar unless you can help me. ~gotek~ march 30 can you help? Can you help with my gotek page I think I made a few mistakes and the way it was written wasn't very good cause it didn't sound very good so could you please help with that.I think I can't add pictures cause I'm on my psp. ~gotek~ march 31 Sure,i will do it. Read It I think you might like my new page. It involves Gogeta. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 21:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) There,I put all the badges in a slideshow on the badges page.Make sure to check it out! 22:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yah we are,he just told me about this place and i like it(with the fact I can make my own stuff here!)so ya i like it.He annoys me somtimes and h gets on my nere buy ya thats how it happens.(ps he is 1 yea older that meh) Ava558 22:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) We did it early We made it to 75 pages before you even left! how is that for speedyness,i still can't believe we did it do quick. and i have some new moves to show you here they are. Astonishment rush and Blazing web.And those were just one day! 23:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the link to Dakon . Now do you understand it. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 23:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I personaly think spiritbomb is going to win,gotek is way to far behind,plus he is not making that many pages that often.Jeenking might do it because he makes alot of pages on this wiki,but right now they are tied.Anyway i think spiritbomb will win.But that does'nt mean i am taking sides. 00:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you change your username? jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) no No I what I meant was fix what I had and please do add a picture as my avatar a super saiyan 5 any one. Bon Voyage! So your leaving tonight? if you are I hope you have a great fun time(and tell me if you see the whitehouse,but i bet you won't.)Anyway what do i need to do again when you are gone? 14:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Wel,beleve it or not,our family has 3 computors.I have my ownn my bro has his own and one is just a familyy computors(our ma uses that on)so ya we have lots of computors,and tv's,we have 4! Ava558 14:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I have internet again Hi dude i'm back, srr for being innactive(which is how it spells, not like the way you putted it on the main page.), i didn't have internet, but now i'm back. 16:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Dude i told you why i wasn't active, it also says it on the heading, i didn't have internet, my connection was off. 13:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Page then Put it into a page if you haven't already. Ok,well get some sleep.you will need it! And did you see that me and you are tied in achievement points 00:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Aren't You Going To DC I thought you said your going to DC today? jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 12:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Blalafoon Hi its me blalafoons sister. im really tring to bust up cuz ive been on here for a while and all ive done is a cuple, i still got to start going up with my edits and all. so i hear you vaction, on school he said? And i tottly wanna be a WHATEVER they call em. but it sounds really cool, and i really wanna thank you for leting my brother be in second in comand! i hope i can get that high, and i added some pics, mabby you could check em out, oh right! i even found one with Mrs brifs eyes open! and my brother said that she looks kinda cute! i was tottly surprized! she looks kinda dumb when she has her eyes open.sencearly. 23:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) IT`S OVER 700!!!! Hey I have over 700 points soooo do I win!! :D 01:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The home page says your the creator of this place right? KingofallSS 15:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) YOUR BACK YAY! your back from your vacation to D.C. and our page total is 124! and we have 2 new users,kingofallSS and tienzu.And i have 1300 achievement points,because i created new badges! i created a human track and a saiyans track,so edit your favorites and earn more badges.Hope you like all the stuff we did! 21:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Go to the badges page and get to the end of the slide show and my new badges will be there. 22:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey,i just hit 1,000 edits! that Is huge.3 times more than on the dragonball wiki. 22:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back!!! Hey man welcome back!!! Thanks soooo much for the job I love it! So did you have fun?! 22:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey we all need one some time right,and where did you go? Thanks! KingofallSS 22:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Well we all really missed you man!!! O I was wondering can I change the colors of my name on the homepage to the colors of my sig? Thanks , and Welcome!! 22:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back dude! :D Hows it been on vaction? Or, school trip i mean. Anyway, we have two new guys on the wiki! i belive ones name is (kingofallSSJ) So just telling! 22:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) BLAH! I Dident even log in! sorry for the mess up. cuz i normaly look at what i poast and i saw my sig and i was really shocked, but i was lagged out! Of corse i had to be roung! its (kingofallSS) not (kingofallSSJ) Ha ha! :D I SOOOOO Messed up! haha sorry dude. P.S. Welcome back. 22:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! I epicly failed the contest. Did you go to the White House or Pentagon. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 22:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) welcome back Welcome back. I'm planing on making my own wiki soon and I wanted to know how to make people administrators/beurocrats. I've always wanted to go to the Pentagon and the Pentagon has a mall? I didn't know. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) If you were in DBZ which Race would you want to be. I would want to be Namekian. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, 'cause Trunkten is AF and he is a Potara fusion so I thought that meant it was in Dragon Ball AF. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC)